baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Nava
Nava is an elderly wolf who was the wise leader of the wolf pack encountered by Balto and Aleu in Balto II: Wolf Quest. Personality Nava was firm with his beliefs in the spiritual ways and laws of the pack, his more peaceful views coming into conflict with those of the younger and more militant wolf known as Niju. Nava also was shown to willingly hear everyone's opinion on something, including Niju's. He was instrumental in showing Aleu what she truly wanted in life, and discovered that it was she, not Balto, who was meant to lead the pack onwards. Appearance Being very old among his pack (Around 9–11 years possibly), Nava's fur was grey with his underbelly being bright grey. Nava was also fairly larger than some of the others of his pack. He does not appear to bear any permanent markings. Biography Nava first appeared as the shaman and Leader of a Wolf Pack. He tells Niju, Nuk, Yak and Sumac to stop attacking Balto and Aleu and welcomes them, his pack were almost gonna be given a leader but the whit as well as Balto and Aleu that one day soon, they will be led by a new leader, "the one who is wolf but does not know." Who was first thought to be Balto but Niju was going against it as he was part wolf instead of someone who is a complete wolf, During the climax of the film Balto was gonna leave with the pack while saying goodbye to them, later, Nava was attacked by Niju and shoved into the ice cold waters beneath the ice. Although Aleu tried to help him but Niju was too strong for her aswell but Balto swims back and tries to take him but the pack's time was almost up and they need a leader. Niju was told that this was is chance but he fled the scene when the water washed him away, he chose to remain behind on the Alaskan mainland with Balto; giving control of the pack's future and well being to Aleu. After discussing the future with Balto, Nava informed him that he would find the also stranded Niju. Stating that they were still a pack and that they needed each other. The two bid a fond farewell, Nava disappearing into the wilderness. His current whereabouts are unknown. He has a supernatural power that allows him to fuse with the elements. Relationships Unlike Niju, Nava was welcoming the strangers to his pack. He believes that Balto was chosen to lead his pack and be the new leader as he believes what the White Wolf states despite him not being an member of a the pack, however Niju tries to get the leadership by force, near the end Balto was gonna leave but Niju attack him and Aleu then Balto swim back to tries to help him but the pack's time was almost up and Aleu takes Balto's role and leads the pack. Nava respects his choice but he states that he will find Niju after all this. Aleu Unlike Niju, Nava was welcoming the strangers to his pack. He knows that she's Balto daughter but as also knows that Aleu can see to future of his pack. Dispite Niju being his pack member, when he attacks her because he wasn't the leader, he tries to help but his age prevents to defend her. As Balto doesn't want to take his new role, he accepts Aleu taking it. Aniu Despite not meeting the wolf physically, he doesn't goes against what the wolf states and would mainly listen to the advice the wolf gave him! The pack When it comes to being a leader, they'll mean great responsibilities! He would be a father figure to them and he'll try to get them a better future but when Niju tries to take lead he'll lose control some of the pack but with the aid of Balto & Aleu, the pack would trust him again and would be given a new leader for them to be lead aswell a better future. Niju Nava is aware that he is hostile towards everyone even when he never met a certain person before, despite him being the 2nd highest rank of his pack, he will not give him the leadership of the pack to him but instead to Balto and Niju tries to get the packs following by force but once he gave the leadership to Balto, Niju became jealous and attacked him, due to Nava being very old, he was unable to defend himself but Aleu was there to help but she was also weak against him. Later, balto swim back and wanted to fight Niju alone but his pack were scared to be around without a leader. When Aleu takes the leadership role, he tells Balto that he'll find Niju after all this! Nuk, Yak and Sumac Unlike Niju's behavior, they don't disobey him as much such as listen to him when he asked to stop attacking the visitors but they'll mainly side with Niju when he tried to take lead. But they would accept Nava when they are going to accept a new leader instead of Niju to lead them.! }} Trivia * It's unknown what happens to him when he looks for Niju, or if he ever found him at all. * When wolves get old they don't turn gray when aging. Category:Wolves Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Nava's Pack Category:Wild Animals